supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Supernova-specific Gameplay Differences
Listed here are facts about playing on the Supernova FFXI server that may take you by surprise, if you're used to playing on retail. Most of these were not listed in the Server Information you received when using the Supernova Installation pack. * Sheeplove is a currency made for the Supernova server, and is used to buy certain items that may be unavailable elsewhere. Please check the Sheeplove Page for more information. * Only use your Mog House if absolutely necessary, such as to access your Storage. The Nomad Moogle in the Chocobo Circuit can perform all Mog House functions except Storage. Never EVER use @warp or @choco or anything similar from inside your Mog House. There are crashes related to this. * Testimony items used for fighting Maat may only be used once on the Supernova server. * Try not to check Sales Status on the Auction House. Apart from it being pointless due to the custom AH, it causes huge lag spikes for the entire server. * You can level all crafts to 100 on Supernova. * Do not attempt to go past Aht Urhgan Mission 2. This will cause issues with your character. * Opening a Treasure Coffer in a weakened state will cause the chest to transform into a Mimic. * A glitch sometimes allows you to cast spells on dead players. Please avoid it, as it crashes the server when you do. * Shihei and other Ninja Tools are not available from the auction house. They must be crafted, either by you or another player. A system exists in the chocobo circuit to facilitate this. * Server resets or "R0"s happen on Supernova occasionally, to everyone at once (more often after a buggy update). Logging back on quickly is easy. As soon as you see the percentage at the top right of your screen drop below 90%, close the window and re-open Ashita/Supernova. You'll be logged back in immediately as long as there are no other imminent issues (you'll receive an error if there is). * Notorious monsters (and other things, such as Allied Notes) from Wings of the Goddess (S) zones are currently unavailable. Unlocking DNC and SCH has been known to have issues for some players, but it is generally possible. Try first before reporting a problem. * The Auction House is stocked (though certain high-demand items do run out in between restocks), and all items cost 2 gil. * JP Midnight (for quests and things that require you to wait for one to pass) is Midnight EST time. * You do not lose experience points when you die, at any level. * No need to have warp scrolls or the warp spell! Just type @warp to warp home. There are many other Server Commands available at the wiki page of the same name. Just scroll down to "Player Commands". * All Outpost Warps are already unlocked for all players. They can be used at level 10 by the regular NPC. * Some monsters may not behave the way you're used to, due to customization. Fight them and see! * Greater Colibri drop Soul Plates. * Most HNM's drop pools and behavior are customized. See the HNM Customizations page for more information.